walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Hocus Pocus
Hocus Pocus is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 16th May 1994 and 3rd October 1994. Description Cast * Bette Midler as Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson, the buck-toothed oldest Sanderson sister and leader of the trio. * Kathy Najimy as Mary Sanderson, the middle sister, often complimenting and comforting her domineering older sister, Winnie. She can smell children and hunts them down. * Sarah Jessica Parker as Sarah Sanderson, the youngest and most beautiful sister. She has the ability to entrance children with her siren-like singing. * Omri Katz as Maximilian "Max" Dennison, a teenager originally from Los Angeles, California who moves to Salem, Massachusetts with his family. Max is angry at his parents for making them move to Salem. He is responsible for bringing back the Sanderson sisters 300 years later on Halloween night. * Thora Birch as Danielle "Dani" Dennison, Max's spoiled 8-year-old sister and an enthusiastic trick-or-treater. Dani is addicted to candy and looks up to Max. * Vinessa Shaw as Allison Watts, Max's love interest and a wealthy native Salem resident, who forms a close bond with Dani. * Sean Murray as Thackery Binx; originally a teenager from 1693, he follows Emily into the woods, where he fails to prevent her death at the hands of the Sanderson sisters. The witches transform him into an immortal cat, voiced by Jason Marsden. * Doug Jones as Billy Butcherson, Winifred's lover and a zombie. He died on May 1, 1693 after Winifred found him sporting with her sister Sarah, poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle, so he couldn't tell her secrets, even in death. * Charles Rocket as David "Dave" Dennison, Max and Dani's father. * Stephanie Faracy as Jennifer "Jenny" Dennison, Max and Dani's mother. * Amanda Shepherd as Emily Binx, Thackery's younger sister, who died on October 31, 1693 after the witches drain her life force. * Larry Bagby as Ernie "Ice", the leader of a group of high school delinquents and Jay's best friend. * Tobias Jelinek as Jay, another delinquent and Ernie's best friend. * Steve Voboril as Elijah Morris, Thackery’s best friend in 1693, who worked as a farmhand on the Binx family’s farm. * Norbert Weisser as Mr. Binx, Emily and Thackery's father. * Kathleen Freeman as Miss Olin, Max's and Allison's teacher at Jacob Bailey High School. * Garry Marshall (uncredited) as "The Devil", a man wearing a devil costume whom the Sanderson sisters assume to be their "Master". * Penny Marshall (uncredited) as the "Devil's" wife, who the sisters assume is Medusa due to her curlers, which resemble snakes. Trailers and info Original 1994 release # Honey, I Blew Up the Kid # Champions # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Rental Re-release # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # Father Hood # Another Stakeout # Give Me a Break # The Three Musketeers # Cool Runnings # My Father the Hero # Free Willy # Simon Bates VSC PG Warning Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hocus Pocus Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey trailer (1994-1996) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:BBFC PG Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996)